cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
PSYC Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded PSYC (Psychology) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Psychology within the Faculty of Cognitive Sciences. 100-level courses PSYC 100A - Introductory Psychology: I PSYC 100B - Introductory Psychology: II 200-level courses PSYC 201 - Research Methods in Psychology PSYC 202 - Applied Research Methods in Psychology PSYC 210 - Conceptual Foundations of Psychology PSYC 216 - Introduction to Biological Psychology 300-level courses PSYC 300A - Statistical Methods in Psychology PSYC 300B - Statistical Methods in Psychology: II PSYC 311 - Conditioning and Learning: Behavioural Emphasis PSYC 313 - Cognitive Psychology PSYC 315 (also NEUR 315) - Introduction to Human Neuropsychology PSYC 317A - Sensation and Psychophysics PSYC 317B - Human Perception PSYC 323 - Advanced Biopsychology PSYC 324 - Human Psychophysiology PSYC 330 - Personality PSYC 331 - Social Psychology PSYC 332 - Health Psychology PSYC 333 - Consumer Psychology PSYC 334 - Organizational Psychology PSYC 335 - Infant and Child Development PSYC 336 - Adolescent Development PSYC 338 - Behavioural Modification in Children and Adults PSYC 339 - Adult Development and Aging PSYC 340 - Interpersonal Communication PSYC 341 - Women and Psychology PSYC 342 - Theories and Methods in Life-Span Developmental Psychology PSYC 345 - Drugs and Behaviour: Basic Principles PSYC 350 - Environmental Psychology PSYC 360 - Psychological Disorders of Adulthood PSYC 361 - Field Placement in Psychology PSYC 365 - Fundamentals of Clinical Psychology PSYC 366 - Psychological Disorders of Childhood and Adolescence PSYC 370A (also LING 370A) - Psycholinguistics PSYC 370B (also LING 370B) - Developmental Psycholinguistics PSYC 380 - Psychology and Law PSYC 390 - Independent Study in Psychology PSYC 391 - Special Topics in Psychology 400-level courses PSYC 400 - Advanced Statistical Methods: The General Linear Model PSYC 401 - Measurement of Psychological Processes PSYC 412A - Behaviour Analysis: Complex Behaviour PSYC 412B - Behaviour Analysis: Applied Research PSYC 412C - Behaviour Analysis: Basic Research PSYC 413A - Memory PSYC 413B - Consciousness PSYC 413C - Vision PSYC 413D - Cognitive Control PSYC 415 (also NEUR 415) - Human Neuropsychology PSYC 416 - Biological Psychology PSYC 431A - Social Psychology: Social Cognition PSYC 431B - Social Psychology: Face-to-face Interaction PSYC 431C - Social Psychology: Environmental Psychology PSYC 431D - Social Psychology: Motivation PSYC 435A - Infant Development PSYC 435B - Child and Adolescent Social and Personality Development PSYC 435C - Child and Adolescent Cognitive Development PSYC 435D - Adult Social and Personality Development PSYC 435E - Adult Cognitive Development PSYC 450 - Developmental Handicaps and Learning Disabilities PSYC 490 - Advanced Independent Study in Psychology PSYC 491 - Advanced Special Topics in Psychology PSYC 499 - Honours Thesis and Seminar 500-level courses PSYC 500 - Professional Development PSYC 501 - Practicum in Applied Psychology PSYC 502 - Research Apprenticeship PSYC 503 - Practicum in Clinical Psychology PSYC 504 - Individual Study PSYC 505 - Clinical Intervention Practicum PSYC 506A - Psychology Clinic Practice PSYC 506B - Psychology Clinic Practice: Test Mastery PSYC 507 - Personality PSYC 511 - Visual Perception PSYC 512 - Research Practicum PSYC 513 - Quantitative Analysis PSYC 517 - Research Methods in Psychology PSYC 518 - Psychometric Methods PSYC 519 - Social Psychology PSYC 520 - Survey of Social Psychology PSYC 521 - Human Motivation PSYC 522 - Cultural Psychology PSYC 523 - Psychology and Law PSYC 526 - Special Topics in Personality and Social Psychology PSYC 527 - Research Methods in Social Psychology PSYC 531 - Environmental Psychology PSYC 532 - Applied Multiple Regression PSYC 533 - Applied Multivariate Analysis PSYC 534 - Univariate Design and Analysis PSYC 540 - History and Theory in Neuropsychology PSYC 541 - Research Design and Methods in Neuropsychology PSYC 545A - Advanced Cognitive Assessment PSYC 545B - Neuropsychological Assessment PSYC 546A - Advanced Neuropsychological Assessment of Children and Adolescents PSYC 546B - Advanced Neuropsychological Assessment of Adults PSYC 547 (also NEUR 547) - Rehabilitation in Neuropsychology PSYC 548 (also NEUR 548) - Special Topics in Neuropsychology PSYC 550 - Physiological Psychology: Introduction PSYC 551 (also NEUR 551) - Neuropsychopharmacology PSYC 552 - Special Topics in Physiological Psychology PSYC 561 - Theories and Methods in Life-Span Development PSYC 562 - Infancy and Childhood PSYC 563 - Adult Development and Aging PSYC 564 - Statistical Methods in Life-Span Development PSYC 565 - Cognitive Development in Adulthood and Aging PSYC 566 - Personality and Adjustment in Adulthood and Aging PSYC 567 - Dysfunctional Development in Adulthood and Aging PSYC 568 - Adolescence PSYC 569 - Special Topics in Life-Span Development PSYC 570 (also LING 570) - Psycholinguistics PSYC 571 (also LING 571) - Developmental Psycholinguistics PSYC 575 - Cognition and Brain Science PSYC 576A - Cognitive Processes: Human Memory PSYC 576B - Cognitive Processes: Computation Modelling PSYC 576C - Cognitive Processes: Mind and Brain PSYC 576D - Cognitive Processes: Attention PSYC 577 - Cognitive Seminar PSYC 581 - Psychopathology: Childhood and Adolescence PSYC 582 - Psychopathology: Adulthood PSYC 583 - Professional and Ethical Issues in Clinical Psychology PSYC 584 - Clinical Assessment: Intellectual Assessment PSYC 585 - Clinical Assessment: Psychosocial Functioning PSYC 586A - Advanced Clinical Assessment PSYC 586B - Practice in Advanced Clinical Assessment PSYC 587 - Applied Behavioral Analysis PSYC 588 - Child and Adolescent Therapy PSYC 589 - Introduction to Evidence-Based Adult Psychotherapies PSYC 590 - Practical Issues and Challenges in Adult Psychotherapy PSYC 591 - Special Topics in Clinical Psychology PSYC 593 - Family Interventions PSYC 594 - Special Topics in Clinical Intervention PSYC 595 - Cognitive Behavioural Therapy PSYC 596 - Interpersonal Therapies PSYC 599 - Thesis 600-level courses PSYC 602 - Independent Research PSYC 603 - Advanced Clinical Practicum PSYC 604 - Individual Study PSYC 605 - Practicum in the Teaching of Psychology PSYC 606 - Clinical Internship PSYC 612 - Advanced Research Practicum PSYC 699 - PhD Dissertation